1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device for use in tissue and organ treatment and, in particular, to drug-loaded microparticles embedded within a matrix and applied to the medical device.
2. Related Art
A variety of surgical procedures and medical devices are currently used to relieve intraluminal constrictions caused by disease or tissue trauma. An example of one such procedure is percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). PTCA is a catheter-based technique whereby a balloon catheter is inserted into a blocked or narrowed coronary lumen of the patient. Once the balloon is positioned at the blocked lumen or target site, the balloon is inflated causing dilation of the lumen. The catheter is then removed from the target site thereby allowing blood to freely flow through the unrestricted lumen.
Although PTCA and related procedures aid in alleviating intraluminal constrictions, such constrictions or blockages reoccur in many cases. The cause of these recurring obstructions, termed restenosis, is due to the body's immune system responding to the trauma of the surgical procedure. As a result, the PTCA procedure may need to be repeated to repair the damaged lumen.
Stents or drug therapies, either alone or in combination with the PTCA procedure, are often used to avoid or mitigate the effects of restenosis at the surgical site. In general, stents are small, cylindrical devices whose structure serves to create or maintain an unobstructed opening within a lumen. The stents are typically made of stainless steel or a memory-responsive metal, such as Nitinol™ and are delivered to the target site via a balloon catheter. Although the stents are effective in opening the stenotic lumen, the foreign material and structure of the stents themselves may exacerbate the occurrence of restenosis or thrombosis.
Drugs or similar agents that limit or dissolve plaque and clots are used to reduce, or in some cases eliminate, the incidence of restenosis and thrombosis. Since the drugs are applied systemically to the patient, they are absorbed not only by the tissues at the target site, but by all areas of the body. As such, one drawback associated with the systemic application of drugs is that areas of the body not needing treatment are also affected. To provide more site-specific treatment, stents are frequently used as a means of delivering the drugs exclusively to the target site. By positioning the stent at the target site, the drugs can be applied directly to the area of the lumen requiring therapy or diagnosis.
In addition to the benefit of site-specific treatment, drug-loaded stents also offer long-term treatment and/or diagnostic capabilities. These stents include a biodegradable or absorbable polymer suspension that is saturated with a particular drug. In use, the stent is positioned at the target site and retained at that location either for a predefined period or permanently. The polymer suspension releases the drug into the surrounding tissue at a controlled rate based upon the chemical and/or biological composition of the polymer and drug.
The above-described devices and methods for treatment of restenosis and thrombosis, and other similar conditions not specifically described, offer many advantages to potential users. However, it has been discovered that such devices and methods may be deficient in their current drug-loading and drug-delivery characteristics. In particular, the amount or volume of drug capable of being delivered to the target site may be insufficient due to the limited surface area of the stent. In addition, drug release rates may also be inadequate since the rate at which the drug is released or delivered to the target site is a function of the chemical and/or biological properties of the polymer in which the drug is embedded.